


Keeping Warm

by clarkescrusade (alindy)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alindy/pseuds/clarkescrusade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke get stuck in a cave for the night when acid fog hits, and Bellamy has to help keep Clarke warm to avoid hypothermia. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, I binge-watched all of The 100 like a day ago and I'm obsessed. I have so many feelings about this freakin' show. Also wrote this pretty quickly, so my grammar may not be as good as it usually is.

“Are you saying we’ll need to stay hidden in here for the whole night?” Clarke said, her hand firmly clasped around the walkie as she paced back and forth between cave walls. Bellamy’s eyes followed her, simply to have something to do, and he shook his head at her stubbornness.

“Shut up Bellamy!” Clarke yelled, sending a glare in his direction before turning back to the walkie.

“I didn’t say anything, princess,” he said, raising an eyebrow in her direction. Usually he would be right there with her, angry for something he couldn’t even begin to control, but he was finding something oddly fascinating about her loss of composure in the current situation.

“From what Jasper can tell, the acid cloud is slow moving, possibly from something to do with low air temperature, so if you really want to be safe then yes, you have to stay in there until at least the sun rises,” Raven answered, unaware of the exchange between the two. “We’re under a strict battery conservation right now, so I have to let you guys go. Make sure to stay warm, we wouldn’t want two of our best men to die of frostbite.”

“So cheery, Raven.” Clarke sighed heavily. “Griffin out.” The walkie was shut off and then it was just her and Bellamy, alone in a cave and far too cold.

Clarke had been so excited to finally get out of camp for a bit, away from the growing lethargy of the camp atmosphere, that she had snapped up the hunting offer with Bellamy with excitement. It had only taken a little convincing of her mother and they had gotten a day pass and two guns; now Clarke almost wished she could rewind the clock and go back 12 hours, telling herself to forget about it entirety.

The day had started out fine, Bellamy and Clarke got an early start to enjoy as much of the day as they could, and even though Bellamy was a bit cranky because of some comments Octavia had made to him the night before, he was nothing Clarke couldn’t handle. For a few hours the day had been good, hunting was fairly abysmal, but not hopeless, and they had a few rabbits stashed to take back with them and brightened moods from the fresh air and open space.

That is, until they had seen their first deer of the day and everything turned to absolute _shit_. They tracked it for a solid hour, finally seeing it near a stream as it took several drinks of water, but as they went in for the kill, Clarke’s foot had landed awkwardly on a rock and she went down a small hill and into the water. Bellamy laughed for at least a solid minute before helping her up, and Clarke realized in the fall her jacket had been torn past fixing, leaving one arm entirely off and a large gash down the back. When she threw it off and huffed, Bellamy still laughing to himself, well, that’s when the acid fog made an appearance over the hill.

“Come on, blondie, take a seat. Nothing we can do now." Clarke did as he said, leaning her head back against the rock before turning toward him and shaking slightly from the cold that seemed to be taking over her body.

“Why are you in such a good mood?” she grumbled suspiciously.

“You fell in a stream today,” Bellamy said, “my day can’t go downhill.”

“Even being stuck with me in a cave for 12 hours? That doesn’t put a damper on anything?” Clarke's words became harder to decipher as her teeth began to chatter. Bellamy’s eyes turned worried and he reached out to her.

“You’re still soaked,” he stated, alarm filling his words. “Shit.”

“I’ll be…” Clarke's words stuttered, “fine.”

“You’re so stubborn.” Bellamy moved to his feet and tried to see in the limited visibility if there was any firewood. He came up empty, moving back toward Clarke and dragging her forward slightly away from the cave wall.

“What are you doing?” she snapped. Clarke moved her arms tighter around herself, trying to keep in as much heat as possible. The lack of color in her face worried Bellamy, and he noticed how her lips were a shade of blue and her eyes drooped more and more like something was pulling them down every second.

“Keeping you warm. I don’t think the chancellor will be all that happy if I let her daughter die,” Bellamy replied, moving between her and the wall so he could wrap himself around her. He took his jacket off, draping it over Clarke’s arms before snaking his hands around her sides and laying them atop of hers.

He brought himself flush to Clarke, and at first she really wanted to argue about it, pull away because not only was it so difficult for her to admit she needed help, but also because Bellamy and her had rarely ever been this physically _close_ before besides a few desperate hugs that were rarely mentioned again, but it was hard to deny that his heat was nice. Her skin was frozen, and compared to her body temperature, he felt like a furnace, making it far too hard to deny herself the simple pleasure.

“Princess, you’re practically ice,” Bellamy said, concern dripping from every word. It was nice, Clarke decided, when Bellamy was worried enough to show how much he truly cared. Clarke wasn’t sure if that was just her delusional mind from feeling like a human icebox speaking or truly something she never liked to think about, but either way the sentiment held true.

“Guess me falling isn’t quite as funny anymore.”

“Nope, still hilarious." He smirked.

“I hate you,” Clarke said, and Bellamy couldn’t help but release a laugh.

Clarke’s body jerked suddenly, and Bellamy instinctively held her tighter. “Bellamy,” Clarke groaned, twisting her body so she laid more on her side with as much skin to skin contact as she could manage. Her hands somehow found themselves grazing along a portion of his skin where his shirt had rode up, and her head nuzzled its way into his neck. In any other situation, there was no way Clarke would ever give herself away to such vulnerability, but the cold had released something inside of her she didn’t even know she had locked away.

“Careful, if this gets to camp rumors will definitely start spreading. Who knew you were hiding all of these longing and lustful feelings for me?” Bellamy joked, but the truth was he was finding it hard to not react to the girl in front of him, too. Her body was flush against his own, and, though it was rather hard to admit to himself, Bellamy rather liked the way Clarke’s wavy hair fell over her shoulders and the consistent fire in her eyes. There was something oddly intoxicating about her, and even though this was a perfectly medical physical touch going on right now, a voice at the back of his head made sure to tell him he was being an idiot for being so blind.

“If I wasn’t freezing to death I would punch you,” Clarke said, her teeth still chattering far too loudly for Bellamy’s taste.

“Well, let’s make it so you’re not freezing to death first and then reassess that. How can I help?”

Clarke’s eyes were still closed, and Bellamy kind of wished she would open them just so he didn’t have such an opportunity to stare at her all he liked. When her eyes were closed and her face impassive, it always hit him how much she had changed since the first time he had met her, which in turn reminded him how much he had changed too.

“Just…” she trailed off, her jaw clenching as he forced the word out she really didn’t want to have to release, “closer.” Her eyes opened, offering a look that could kill, begging him to challenge her.

“Always happy to oblige a lady,” he responded, winking heavily in her direction. She groaned slightly at that, but he moved his legs further up so they laid right next to her own.

“Sorry for ruining your night.” Her hands came up and clutched his shirt as she visibly tried to stop her shakes. His heat was clearly helping her body get warmer, though, so Bellamy felt slightly calmer at the sight of it.

“You control the acid fog?” he asked sarcastically. “You do realize not everything is your fault, right?”

“Well,” Clarke began, clearly unsure where her words were going, “you could be in bed with one of your nightly cohorts if you weren’t stuck here with me.”

“Nightly cohorts?” Bellamy chuckled, unable to stop the smile that crept onto his face. Clarke’s voice had come out slightly harsher than intended, and she winced at the possibility that she had been transparent. “Clarke, are you jealous?”

“Oh yea,” she said, her words mocking, “sign me up to be on your list of numerous conquests.”

“Clarke, how much sex do you think I’m having?” Bellamy asked, and he rejoiced slightly at the blush that came over her cheeks. Somehow, he had ended up with the upper hand and Clarke internally kicked herself.

Their eyes locked, and Clarke wondered if she had really ever been this close to Bellamy. If she had ever noticed the rich, dark nature of his eyes and the spattering of freckles across his face. He seemed far more innocent up close, far more open, and Clarke realized it really must have been a long time since she got any because suddenly all she could think about was the delicate curve of his lips and running her hands through his hair.

“Princess, you ok?”

“Yea, fine,” she cleared her throat. “I’m a lot warmer now.”

“Good,” he answered. Silence fell for a bit, sitting between them comfortably like it almost always did. Clarke liked that about their dynamic, that words didn’t always have to be exchanged for a situation to be comfortable. When she was most pissed off, when she felt most like yelling at the world, Bellamy’s side was the best place to be; she’d shut up and stew and they’d walk together in silence and somehow those things she had wanted to scream about had disappeared by the time the two of them parted.

“You know,” he continued, looking away from her and staring at the wall across from them, “to be perfectly honest, this is probably as intimate as I’ve been with someone in a long time.”

Clarke’s insides fluttered at the words slightly, and she let her eyes stay on his face as he turned back toward her and let their eyes meet again.

“Same."

“Clarke,” he began, and she would never know what he had been planning on saying next because she reached her head forward and cut off his words. Her mouth went in a little too hard, but Bellamy didn’t seem to mind as he moved a hand up to the side of her face, cradling it and entwining some of his fingers into her hair. All Clarke could do as Bellamy moved his lips against her own, opening her mouth slightly with the invitation of his tongue, was grasp tight onto his shirt and hold on for dear life. Bellamy Blake was like a sweet poison; he tasted so good going down, but she thought he also might just be the death of her.

Bellamy pulled back first, his breathing more labored than Clarke thought maybe it should be, but she was too focused on their foreheads still pressed together and his hand securely on the back of her head and in her hair for her to focus on anything else.

“Thanks for keeping me warm,” Clarke broke the silence, whispering up to him. A smile stretched across his face and he laughed at the words.

“I’ll keep you warm anytime you need, princess.”

Clarke proceeded to take him up on that offer...at least a few more times that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr, yo [castielscrusade](http://castielscrusade.tumblr.com/)


End file.
